Sama'ri
Character Info Placeholder. Physical Description Placeholder for crazy description. Appearances Path to Power 3 * '''(Close Call/Into the mist, 11/21/12) '''EA panel six: Messing around with the ship's controls. Disaster strikes Hilarity ensues First Appearance. Advices Made by this Clan Member: ''"Head for the map room, explore, push buttons, play with shinies!" ''4 votes. EA: Close Call/Into the mist. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Sama'ri was born into the slave class in Chel. Her childhood was spent washing floors and mending clothes for the Vals of whichever clan she had most recently been sold to. She possessed a small innate talent for sound sorcery made her something of a novelty to be traded from one drunk, rich val to another. Every val family was the same: none of them worried their pretty, jeweled heads about there safety or health, and all too often they attack her in one way or another themselves. She quickly learned to hate all drow, male, female, rich or poor. Instead, she found herself inspired by the culture and community of feral folk. Sorounding herself in their company and learning to speak and act like they do. It took some shady deals, blackmailing, and more than a few rigged bets, but by the time Sama'ri reached 36 years old, she was able to buy her own freedom. The streets of chel were not kind to a woman without any real skills, and though she managed to survive for a number of years, she knew she couldn't keep it up.Though the thought disgusted her, she knew she would have to align herself with one clan or another at some point if she was going to survive. She considered joining the Volz, the Sargs, the Nal, and even entertained fantasies of volunteering for Jaal experiments in the hopes of being turned into a real feral. Thankfully, her best friend Kalla had learned of a city on the surface where the evils of Chel had not yet spread their grasp, and where ferals were invited into the fold as true citizens, not mere animals. Sama'ri was on the next Nal caravan in a heartbeat. Up, up, up, Sama'ri and Kalla went. When she first saw the endless blue sky, (and after she got over her surface-nausa,) she swore to herself that she and her children would never again go back underground. As she had been told, she was welcomed into the city as an equal, her slave-blood had finally literally been outrun. She joined the hunters, developing a great love of nature and the thrill of the hunt. Durring one hunting expedition, the wather forced Sama'ri and her friends to camp in the thicket overnight. They were (predictably) attacked by raccoon ferals as they slept. The battle was fierce, but quick, and Sama'ri felled her first true opponent. She had to hide her tears from the rest of the group when she realized that she had killed another feral, a kindred spirit. They encouraged her to take a trophy from the corpse as a good luck charm, and so she chose to keep her enemy's tail and wear it on her own hips from then on. She tells people that it's for luck in future battles, but really it just makes her feel better in her own skin to know that she looks just a little bit more like the ferals she loves. Sama'ri had been a woman of Tei'kaliath for 6 years when the airship crashed into her life. Perhaps it was a base urge to get as far away from the underworld as possible, and perhaps it was knowing that Kalla was going too,and perhaps it was something else entirely, but Sama'ri was ecstatic to be joining the group of Tei'kaliath that would be ascending in "Sky Home." She still loves to sing and cause trouble, and she is still learning how to interact in a peaceful way with other drow, but she is happier now than she has ever been in 52 years. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters